


Stiles and Derek Make a Baby

by KaliopeShipsIt



Series: Alliteration-Verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Melissa, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Top Stiles Stilinski, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek decide they’re ready to expand their family, however, conceiving turns out to be more difficult than they had thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Derek Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not put my stuff on Goodreads. I was not aware that part of my stories were on there and I am not comfortable with having my fan fics circulated out of my control. 
> 
>  
> 
> I neither have kids, nor firsthand experience with infertility, but I do have friends who struggled with infertility for many years and I am aware of the pain that brings, so if infertility is a trigger for you please proceed with caution. 
> 
> This takes place approximately three years after Stiles and Derek found out Derek has the ability to become pregnant in “#SurpriseKnot”. 
> 
> Also, I originally wrote this whole story in the present tense (due to working on a chapter of House of Shards earlier), before I realized that the rest of the Alliteration Verse is past tense and so I went in and changed the tense afterwards. If you stumble over a verb in present tense that I overlooked, that’s why ;-).

“We are going to start trying for a baby,” Stiles announced over the monthly Stilinski-Hale-McCall-dinner one night and promptly got smacked on the back of the head by Derek, who glared at him reproachfully. The glare was because John Stilinski, the future grandfather of the just-mentioned baby, was currently choking on a piece of chicken bone that he had apparently swallowed accidentally at the announcement and yes, Stiles could have been gentler, like they had practiced on the car-ride over. Melissa, who was also present with Scott, thumped John on the back and he managed to dislodge the bone from his throat, his eyes watering when he spat it out and made a grab for the glass of water. Melissa rolled her eyes at Stiles and then turned to beam at Derek, while Scott looked like he was not really sure whether he should be excited for his best friend and his mate or a little terrified.

“That’s amazing!” Melissa exclaimed when John no longer sounded like he was dying. “And you are a hundred percent sure that’s safe for you?” John added, his eyes trained on Derek as well. Stiles looked like he was about to say something so Derek put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and nodded, ears going slightly red in embarrassment. “We spoke to Deaton extensively and apart from the mandatory C-section at the end it should go like any normal pregnancy would. I’ve acquired the right parts and everything looks good to go,” he explained and Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s going to be the cutest baby in the entire universe,” he declared, waving his hands dramatically and accidentally hitting Derek in the nose. “Whoops, sorry!” he stammered and Derek cursed “Damn it Stiles,” while John huffed a weak laugh. “If you keep trying to injure Derek there is not going to _be_ a baby,” he chastised his son and Stiles looked sheepish. “And you are really sure that Derek is going to be the one to carry it?” Melissa asked, leaning back with a tiny grin. “I’m not going to get indecipherable texts from Scott four weeks from now wanting me to look for babies in Stiles’ stomach again?” she added and everyone at the table except Stiles broke out into laughter.

“Yes, ha ha, very funny, it was hilarious,” Stiles grumbled when Derek wiped tears out of his eyes next to him. “It was more emotionally scarring than hilarious,” the Sheriff said and Scott nodded in agreement. “There is not going to be a repeat of that episode,” Derek said firmly and Melissa chuckled. “We should all hope so. I would, however, be thrilled to take a look at the baby that’s going to be growing inside of you dear,” she smiled at him and Derek placed his hand on his abdomen automatically, shaking his head with a small smile. “No baby yet and it might take a while, despite what my overeager mate here seems to think.” He nudged Stiles’ shoulder playfully and Stiles shook his head at him. “Mark my words, nine months from now we will be parents to the most beautiful baby in the world and you will all fight each other over who gets to babysit while Derek and me take some Daddy and Daddy time for ourselves.”

“Won’t that be confusing for the baby, don’t you want to say something like Daddy and Papa?” Scott asked with a frown and John threw his hands up in exasperation. “Far be it from me to burst your bubble here son,” he said, ignoring Scott’s protest over future parental titles, “but you should know that it took me and your mother almost two years to conceive you, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying.” Stiles grimaced slightly at the fatherly bout of over sharing before breaking out into another huge smile. “Derek’s a werewolf, I’m sometimes a little magic, Deaton said what the wolf wants the wolf gets _and_ we really, really want this, so it just has to happen. It _will_ happen,” he ended his little speech and turned to look at Derek, who was watching him with fond amusement. Their hands met under the table and Melissa smiled brightly at their obvious love for each other. “I will get my knitting books out then, I have been itching to try my hands at some baby booties for a while!” She turned to her son to give him a meaningful stare and Scott blushed, mumbling something about how it wasn’t his fault that Allison had decided to put her career first and postponed baby-making time until they were at least in their mid-thirties.

“You should, we’re going to need them sooner rather than later,” Stiles grinned and leaned over to kiss Derek, feeling happy, excited, and very much in love. When they made it home that evening they undressed each other slowly, aware of each other’s bodies more than usual. Ever since Deaton had dropped the bomb of Derek’s childbearing capabilities on them they had either had penetrative sex with Derek topping or Stiles wearing a condom. Tonight was the first night in over three years that Stiles was going to go without one. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle and after they were done, Stiles draped himself over Derek’s back, his left hand caressing Derek’s stomach. “I love you,” he whispered and Derek’s hand joined his.

_1 Month Later_

 

Stiles was feeling particularly happy, excited, and in love with Derek today. It had been one month since they had started having sex with the hope of conceiving a child and he had been counting down the days until it would make sense for Derek to take a pregnancy test. He was awake before the sun was even up and gently shook his mate to rouse him, ignoring the grumbles of protest and impatiently tugging him towards the bathroom. At first Derek stared at the little stick uncomprehendingly. “Stiles,” he yawned, his face a mixture between a scowl and fond amusement. “I’m not a woman.” Stiles shook his head gleefully. “I checked with Deaton, these should work for you, too. Pregnancy hormones are pregnancy hormones!”

Derek gave him a hopeful smile that made Stiles’ heart ache just a little. “Do you think it worked?” he almost whispered and Stiles gently pushed the stick into his hands. “Only one way to find out.” He nodded towards the toilet. Derek started walking towards it and then stopped. “Are you going to give me some privacy?” he asked and Stiles shook his head. “Nope, this is a big moment, I want to be there; we are commemorating the beginning of our child’s existence!” Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “Unless you’ve got a hidden camera somewhere – and god help you if you do – there is nothing special to be commemorated right this second. It’s me peeing. You know, an action that I prefer to do alone and in peace. So out you go!” He gently but firmly shoved Stiles out the door and although Stiles mock-grumbled about Derek’s rudeness, he was smiling widely. It was probably just pregnancy hormones making Derek moody.

Three minutes later they were both holding their breath when Derek turned the stick around.

It was negative.

 

_3 Months Later_

 

Stiles was still happy, excited, and very much in love, but the excitement had sort of dulled down a little and the happiness was occasionally interrupted by bouts of anxiety. They had been trying for four months and Derek remained decidedly not-pregnant. It was definitely not for a lack of trying, Stiles had never had so much sex in his life, in fact, the frequency with which they were sleeping with each other was putting the early days of their relationship to shame, but still nothing was happening and Derek was actually starting to become annoyed with his amorous advances, which Stiles was _not_ happy about at all.

“No Stiles, no!” he said when the younger man tried to feel him up while he was cleaning the attic of the old Hale house one day, hair sticky with spider webs and constantly sneezing because of the dust in the air. When he hadn’t conceived after the second month of trying, Derek had decided he needed something to take his mind off things and finally renovating his old family home seemed like the perfect project. Stiles had fretted over his decision, arguing that all that heavy labor would probably decrease their chances of conceiving and/or do some serious damage to the baby if they actually did conceive without their knowledge, but Derek had axed his complaints, arguing that it was his house and he should have done it years ago.

“Yes Derek, yes,” Stiles parroted back at him, his face determined. “You might think you are not in the mood but that’s the genius of my plan, because maybe your body _is_ in the mood and we will trick your mind and then your body will do the rest.” Derek looked at him as if he had gone insane. “I have literally no clue what you just said to me. My hair is caked together with spider webs, I am dusty everywhere and if we have sex here we’ll just end up getting splinters in _really_ unfortunate places and I am not going to be the one that’s pulling the splinter out of your dick,” Derek snapped and Stiles threw up his hands in surrender. “Fine! See if I care!” he grit out and stomped back down, throwing up enough dust into the air on his way out that Derek actually doubled over when the next sneezing fit hit him.

He found Stiles sitting on the front porch three hours later, looking miserable and frustrated. “I care, you know that right?” he said in a small voice and Derek sighed before sitting down behind him and drawing him into his embrace, allowing Stiles to lean back against his chest. “Yeah, I know.”

 

_2 Months Later_

 

“Any luck yet?” asked Jackson and seriously, sometimes Stiles just wanted to punch him. He was in town for a visit from University and had apparently been brought up to speed on the hottest pack gossip. “We’re working on it,” Stiles said passive-aggressively and put his hand on the back of Derek’s neck, stroking the nape soothingly to keep him calm. One look at Jackson’s insensitive smirk – which in reality was actually a fond grin but they were both becoming too sensitive about the subject to make that fine distinction – and any semblance of calm went out the window. Derek clenched his fists and Stiles’ hold on him grew tighter, just in case.

“How are your studies going anyways?” Scott interjected quickly and Stiles could have kissed his best bro because the conversation moved away from Derek’s magical uterus and their reproductive pursuits and that was just as well, because today had been their monthly “Piss on the Stick”-Day and it had once again been negative. Derek had been in a foul mood all day, and Stiles had been walking on eggshells since breakfast. He knew he should probably stop forcing Derek to take the tests, but for one he was not really sure how else they were supposed to find out otherwise and secondly he was just not allowing himself to lose hope, even after half a year of fruitless trying.

Isaac served the group some drinks – ever since he had started bartending to pay for school, he’d been trying out new recipes on the pack with great enthusiasm – and Stiles suppressed a sigh when Derek grabbed his glass and downed it in almost one go. He was not pregnant, he was allowed, but he was clearly not enjoying it and it made Stiles sad to see him so upset. He was about to suggest they call it a night when Peter, who nobody ever invited but who always seemed to be there anyways, decided to be helpful. As usual, he was anything but.

“You know Derek, when your parents decided to have Cora, they marked your mom’s most fertile days on a calendar. I found it on accident and when I asked Talia what the red circles meant she almost threw a vase at me. Have you guys thought about doing something like that?”

The girls’ eyes darted back and forth between Peter and Derek, torn between pity at Derek’s horrified expression and exasperation at Peter’s thoughtlessness. Before one of them could gently point out the flaw in the plan, Stiles was already on board, feeling more excited than he had been in weeks. “Oh my gosh, Derek, I can’t believe we never thought of that. We should totally find out when you are most fertile and double and triple or efforts on those days.” He turned to Peter expectantly. “How would we find out?”

“Stiles …” Derek growled next to him and when he turned to his mate he was surprised to see how pissed off he looked. “What do you need to have to have fertile days?” he said slowly and Stiles blinked at him uncomprehendingly. “Reproductive equipment? Which you do, so I don’t see what the problem is?”

“What Derek means is …” Allison began, trailing off when Scott violently shook his head, trying to signal to her not to get involved in this discussion. Stiles looked at her in confusion. “Huh?” he said and Erica snickered. “They are talking about Auntie Flow, you know?” Stiles shook his head. He’d never heard of such an aunt. “Who’s Auntie Flow and what does she have to do with Derek’s fertility?” Lydia downed the rest of her cocktail. “Sorry girls, I can’t watch this. Cycle, Stiles! You can only have fertile days if you have a menstrual cycle.” Stiles’ mouth opened in comprehension. “Oh,” he said, then louder, “OH!” He turned to his mate. “Oh gosh, Derek, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize you were going through that. I’m a horrible mate, I’m so sorry. Next time tell me, I once sat next to some Hippie-Yoga-Therapist on a plane ride and she lectured me on menstruation cramps and how a man can help out with massages and stuff for like hours and I totally took notes because I still thought I was going to marry Lydia, so I can help! Wait, do we even have a hot water bottle? We don’t, right? Why don’t we have a hot water bottle? Why …” he was interrupted when Derek set his glass down so hard he accidentally broke the slim stem.

“You have been balls-deep in my ass multiple times a day for _months_ , don’t you think you would have noticed if I had suddenly started to menstruate _?_ ” Derek hissed, ignoring the way the pack flinched at the mental image. “Of course I would have,” Stiles defended himself, aware that he was currently digging himself into a hole six feet deep but not sure how to salvage the situation. “Does it maybe come out of your penis?” He wanted to take the words back as soon as he’d uttered them – damn Isaac’s tendency to put too much alcohol in his cocktails and not take meager human tolerance levels into account – and Derek looked thunderous, but then Jackson pointed out that would actually be a urinary tract infection or an STD and now Derek looked murderous. “You know what, I’m glad we haven’t conceived yet,” he barked, pushing himself up from the table so violently the glasses on it were shaking. “No child deserves a father who thinks a man menstruates out of his penis!” With that, Derek threw his car keys at the table and stormed out, growling, “I’m walking home,” over his shoulder before he slammed the front door of Isaac’s house shut. Nobody spoke for a minute and Stiles gave Peter a withering glare that screamed “I hate you,” before dropping his head on the table.

He ended up walking home as well, too drunk to drive and when he got back to the loft it was almost 3 AM. The moment he closed the door behind him Derek was crushing him in a tight embrace, muttering, “I’m sorry,” over and over. Stiles didn’t do anything but hold on to him tightly and eventually Derek quieted down and then they were just standing there. “I still forget to think things through sometimes,” Stiles eventually said and Derek laughed shakily. “And I still forget not to be such a Sour Wolf,” he responded, echoing the infamous words Stiles had spoken so long ago. “Maybe we should take a break from the baby-making?” Stiles suggested quietly. He’d thought about suggesting it for a couple of weeks and Derek’s violent outburst tonight proved how close they were to actually having this damage their relationship. Stiles didn’t want that and he was certain Derek didn’t either. “Not yet,” the werewolf said and Stiles inhaled shakily, burrowing his nose into Derek’s neck. “Are you sure?” he asked and Derek was silent for a while before he responded. “I might get there at some point in the near future – but I’m not quite there yet. And I still want this too much.”

That night, however, they didn’t try at all.

_1 Month Later_

 

“Fertility rituals,” Stiles said one day over dinner. Derek’s look was painfully dry. “Nope.”

_2 Months Later_

 

It was 9 full months to the day later than when Stiles had first announced their baby-plans over dinner and the cutest baby in the whole world was not nestled in their arms. It was not inside Derek either if the pregnancy test he had taken at 5 AM that morning was to be believed. Stiles was painfully aware of the day’s significance and judging by Derek’s silence as he lay next to him, so was his mate. They stayed in bed until almost 11, it was a Sunday after all, but they didn’t really talk or do anything, they just held each other. Stiles didn’t want to leave Derek’s side at all today, but when his father called and asked if he would like to come over to help him do some carpentry work in the guest room, Derek pretty much shoved him out of the door. “I love you, and I know that you want to be here for me, but I feel like I’m suffocating today and I just need some space,” he said before kissing him, making sure that Stiles understood what he was trying to say without taking it personally.

As a result Stiles was in a very gloomy mood when he pulled up in front of his father’s house and John hugged him tightly in greeting before wordlessly holding out a beer to him. “I want to show you something,” he said when Stiles had drained the bottle and Stiles followed his dad without any real motivation. He drew in a sharp breath when he opened the door to the guest room; feeling like somebody had punched him in the middle when he saw what his father had been up to. It was nowhere near done yet, but his father was definitely turning the room into a nursery and Stiles suddenly felt like crying. His eyes were brimming with tears when he turned to his father and John smiled at him with compassion. “I’m not trying to be cruel son,” he said, reaching out his hand and clasping Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s a work in progress, so pretty much exactly what you guys are doing right now. But I know that I will finish this one day soon. It might not be this year, it might not even be next year, but sooner or later my grandchild will sleep in this room, and when it finally gets here everything will be perfect.” He fixed Stiles with a serious stare. “Everything happens for a reason, even if we don’t want to see it sometimes. Your mother and I tried for two long years, and we were starting to worry we would never have children, but then we had you and you were perfect and so worth the wait. The same is going to be true for your child, you’ll see.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the tears from falling now and it was the first tears he’d cried about their struggle to conceive so they didn’t stop for quite some time, having built up inside of him for months. His father held him through it patiently and eventually Stiles sat back with a wobbly smile. “I know it will be perfect,” he said and his father nodded. “No one has any doubt about it.”

_2 Months Later_

 

Derek had cleaned out the attic and begun to renovate the lower half of the house in his free time and it was starting to really look like it could actually be their home one of these days. He hadn’t touched the rooms on the upper floor yet, because that’s where the kids’ rooms were and he hadn’t really felt in the mood to deal with the emotions this would bring.

It was not only because he was starting to feel like a barren Alpha wasteland of a failure, but also because being in the rooms would force him to think about his big sister and he’d been feeling the loss of Laura more sharply than ever these past couple of months. Stiles had his father, who encouraged him and told him it would all be ok and although he tried to be a comfort to Derek, too, it was just not the same, regardless of how much Derek appreciated the effort. He was trying to make a family and he really wanted his own family here for it. He couldn’t talk about it with Cora; he loved her deeply, but their rapport had never equaled the one he had developed with Laura in all those years that they had been on their own, thinking they had lost everyone. There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that Laura would have known what to do and these days her loss sometimes made it hurt to breath.

He wasn’t even allowing himself to think about his mom.

Derek wasn’t really paying attention when he was breaking off some of the rotten wood paneling in Peter’s former room and absentmindedly wiped his sticky fingers across his damp face to get rid of the sweat. It was getting dark outside when he was about to call it a night and suddenly he began to feel dizzy. He was not concerned, he knew that even werewolves needed to drink water when they worked for hours and he hadn’t really done that today. He collected his things, stubbornly ignoring the way his vision seemed to become … less sharp around the edges and he was on his way to his Camaro when everything suddenly turned black.

When Derek came to it was pitch-black around him and he tried to push himself up on his elbows, before twisting to his side and becoming violently sick. It wasn’t just nausea either, it felt like his insides were tearing themselves apart and he shakily grabbed his phone, groaning when he saw the time and the ten missed calls from Stiles.

His mate picked up on the first ring, his frantic voice blaring out of the phone and making Derek wince, his ears much more sensitive than usually. “Where are you?! Why didn’t you pick up your phone, I was starting to become terrified!” Although he had felt feverishly hot seconds ago, Derek was suddenly very cold and his teeth were chattering when he responded. “Stiles … I’m at the old house … something’s wrong … I need help.” He barely got out the last sentence before he dropped his phone and doubled over, once again retching like he was trying to expel his entire stomach. He could hear Stiles’ panicked yells from the phone but when he turned his head towards the gadget he couldn’t even decide which one to pick up because he was seeing three of them. With a groan Derek curled in on himself and closed his eyes.

When he opened them next he was lying in his bed. He felt like he had been run over by a train but the pain in his stomach was gone and so was the terrible nausea. Three pairs of eyes met his when he sighed loudly. Deaton looked concerned, Peter looked guilty, and Stiles looked absolutely wrecked.

“How are you feeling Derek?” Deaton asked, feeling his forehead as if he was a small child and Derek sighed again. “Better. What the he _hell_ was that?” he rasped. His voice sounded like sandpaper and he gratefully accepted the glass of water Stiles handed him almost immediately. “Uhm …” Peter spoke up and Derek was surprised to see the furious look his mate threw at his uncle. “That would be my fault, I guess?”

Derek knew less about chemistry than Peter, apparently, but the gist of his explanation was that he used to hide his stack of werewolf-effective recreational drugs behind a loose wooden panel in his room and Derek had somehow managed to accidentally rub at least five dosages of the melted down substance into his skin while he had been working at the house.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days,” Stiles said softly and Derek was genuinely startled. Stiles’ voice sounded weird and Derek was glad when Deaton and Peter left, because he wanted to find out why his mate sounded so guilty when this had clearly not been his fault. Stiles moved about their bedroom restlessly, fluffing up Derek’s pillows, opening windows, and bringing glasses of water and finally Derek had enough and patted the mattress next to him. “Talk to me,” he said and Stiles exhaled shakily.

“I thought you were pregnant!” he exclaimed, his eyes beginning to water. “You were throwing up non-stop and you weren’t coherent and I thought it was killing you. I thought _I_ had killed you.”

Derek’s strength was not quite there yet but it was enough so that he could draw Stiles into a firm embrace and his mate sunk into it. “I’m not pregnant and I didn’t die,” Derek pointed out and Stiles sighed. “I know. That’s what Deaton said. And he also said again that pregnancy would not be harmful for you and that I should not overreact because this was completely unrelated, but Derek …” he worried his clasped hands against Derek’s side until Derek reached out a hand to stop him, “I think I want to stop trying.” Derek tensed against him and Stiles hastily added “Not forever, obviously!” unclasping his hands and gently stroking Derek’s abdomen. “I just … when I thought you were pregnant part of me was worried and part of me was _so_ excited, but then you were coughing up blood, actual, red blood and not that black wolfsbane goo, and I felt so guilty and it really terrified me. I’ve had some time to think and, you know, starting a family should be a joyful, happy experience, but right now when I think of it all I can feel is frustration, anxiety, and guilt. I want us to be in a good place when we have a baby, and we’re really not.”

Derek nodded quietly. It made sense. It pained him, but it made sense. And if he was completely honest, he was not sure how much more often he could see the negative sign on a pregnancy test before he was going to fall apart.

“Alright. We’ll stop for a while. Let things get back to how they were before,” he said and Stiles kissed him softly. “Only for a while though,” he whispered against his lips and Derek intertwined their fingers over his abdomen. “Only for a while,” he confirmed.

_5 Months Later_

 

After Derek’s recovery from his accidental drug overdose they gave their relationship time to heal, taking care of each other, and having sex because they wanted to, not because they felt like they had to. Derek hadn’t topped in almost a year and at first it was a little strange, but things did return to normal and although Derek topped the majority of the time, Stiles did as well, occasionally, and without a condom – they just didn’t talk about that.

Stiles knew his father worked on the nursery every now and then, but they didn’t talk about that either and Derek didn’t even know about it at all. Things were happening within the pack and because Derek and Stiles were no longer single-mindedly focused on getting Derek pregnant, they could actually appreciate the changes. Stiles had been a sucky best friend for the past year, but he determined to make up for it, throwing himself head-first into planning the best bachelor party ever for Scott and assisting Lydia in the preparations for Scott and Allison’s wedding, a job she had mostly done alone over the past couple of months. To Melissa’s disappointment the future Mr. and Mrs. McCall-Argents still didn’t want children within the next five years, but that was ok, because at least they were on the same page.

The wedding took place on September 1st. It was a warm, sunny, all around perfect and happy day. Scott cried, Allison cried, Melissa cried, Stiles bawled, and Chris kept talking about his allergies, but he was smiling and no one believed him. Stiles made a toast that should be hung on the honorary wall of best man toasts and Derek couldn’t stop watching Boyd and Erica, his heart filling with happiness when he realized his betas would probably be the next ones to get married. He had not been the best of Alphas this past year, knew that he would probably never be the Alpha his mom or sister had been, but the pack knew he cared and somehow, for them, it worked. It wasn’t perfect, but then again, nothing in Derek’s life really was – except Stiles, he reminded himself, his heart swelling with love when he saw his mate twirl one of Scott’s little cousins on the dance floor, an adorable little girl that had been smitten with Stiles from the first moment she saw him.

When Stiles envisioned Derek with their children, he saw him as the guest of honor at Princess Tea Parties, glittery sparkles in his hair and trying to hide his smile. When Derek imagined Stiles with their children, he saw him twirling their son or daughter through the air, their eyes sparkling with happiness and the sound of happy laughter filling his ears. He was surprised to find the thought no longer hurt as much. They still had all the time in the world, and after all, they still had each other. Derek walked over to Stiles to steal him away from his little dance partner, laughing when Stiles bowed deeply in front of the tiny child before drawing him in his arms and kissing him, his lips still stretched in a blissful smile. They had each other and that was really all they needed.

They came home from the wedding around 4 AM in the morning but neither of them felt like sleeping. When they made love it was unhurried and gentle. Stiles kissed Derek from head to toe, slender fingers caressing everywhere he could reach and Derek came apart under his touch, feeling loved, fulfilled, and very happy. When Stiles finally hooked Derek’s legs over his shoulders to enter him they never broke eye contact, their lips meeting for kisses with each slow, deliberate thrust. They kept kissing afterwards, wrapped in each other’s arms, and the sun was already rising when they finally fell asleep. 

_6 Weeks Later_

 

Derek hadn’t known it was possible to fall asleep in a rocking chair during a barbecue party hosted by and for loud and rambunctious werewolves, but somehow he had managed it successfully. Isaac had gotten his first job offer after finishing his degree and invited the pack over to celebrate, including Melissa, who he had started to think of as a surrogate mom a long time ago. They were taking advantage of the last days of warm evenings of the year before it got cooler. It was the middle of October and the combination of fall fatigue and working on the old house had left Derek unusually exhausted for the past couple of weeks.

Stiles, who had begun to gently tease him about his excessive need for sleep, was listening to Scott, who was re-telling the highlights of the honeymoon for the third time this evening. Every now and then he threw a quick glance at his sleeping mate and smiled at the softness in his face, the carefree look he had when he was sleeping. It was a look Stiles could never get enough of. “Are you going to wake our Alpha before he misses all the food or should we do it?” Boyd asked from the grill, waving a plate of steaks in front of him. “I’ll do it,” Melissa said before Stiles could respond, “I wouldn’t want Stiles to miss the minute-to-minute description of the blue iguana chasing a green iguana in Mexico!” She ruffled her son’s hair affectionately and threw Stiles an apologetic look, taking the chance to remove herself from the group that was politely listening to an excited Scott. Out of all of them she had probably heard the honeymoon story the most and so she felt that hightailing it out of there didn’t make her too much of a bad mother.

She walked up to the porch and cleared her throat softly, knowing from experience that touching a sleeping werewolf could be a risk. “Derek, hon,” she said gently and Derek opened his eyes groggily, rubbing his face with a sigh. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked and Melissa nodded with a fond smile. “You should eat something, Stiles says you’ve been working on the house a lot these past couple of weeks,” she chided him, her brows drawing together in a frown when Derek paled a little and rested a hand on his belly. “I can’t eat right after waking up, give me a minute,” he explained with an apologetic smile, frowning in confusion when Melissa dropped to her knees and stared at him intently. “I need to see your eyes for a second,” she said, her tone very serious and Derek held her gaze steadily, his impressive eyebrows rising in bewilderment when Melissa’s serious expression suddenly turned into a warm, joyful one.

“Oh honey,” she breathed, before gently drawing Derek into a hug. “I’m so happy for you two!” she whispered into his ear and Derek glanced at her curiously. “What are you talking about?” he asked and Melissa clapped one hand over her mouth, but her eyes were still sparkling. “When was the last time you took a test?” she asked softly and for a second Derek didn’t even know what she was talking about but then it clicked in his head and he stared down at the hand still resting on his belly. “You think …” he began, his voice unsteady and Melissa’s smile turned impossibly wider. “I’m not a specialist obviously, and my method is not really fool-proof, but sometimes you look someone in the eye and you just … know,” she explained, grinning when realization broke out all over Derek’s face. The headaches that he had thought were caused by being hunched over construction books all day, the exhaustion he had attributed to overdoing it at the old house, even the fact that he hadn’t felt like having a coffee in the morning for two weeks, and the small bout of queasiness when Stiles had decided to make curly fries last night and the whole loft stank of frying oil suddenly made sense.

“I still have one in the glove compartment of my car, I think,” he whispered, scared to be excited, yet almost too excited to be scared, because now that he was paying attention all his instincts told him that it was true, that they were going to have a family. “You should take it,” Melissa beamed and Derek felt like he was floating on air when he got up and made his way towards the car, hearing Melissa make up a story about how Derek had forgotten something in the trunk in the background. The pregnancy test was still in its original packaging, a left-over reminder from the time Stiles had stocked the loft, their cars, and all their jackets with tests so they would never be in need of one if they wanted to make sure, regardless of where they were at any given time. He put the test in his jacket pocket and all but ran back into the house Isaac shared with Boyd and Erica, his fingers shaking when he locked the bathroom door behind him.

He knew Stiles had wanted to be with him for this moment, but he just couldn’t bear to think of the look in his eyes if it turned out his instincts – and Melissa’s – were wrong. He didn’t think they were, but after trying unsuccessfully for almost a year he’d become cautious. Three minutes turned into hours, then days, then years, as Derek paced the tiny bathroom, his eyes never leaving the counter and his hands never leaving his belly. When the alarm on his phone _finally_ beeped he took a deep breath and sat down on the closed toilet lid, closing his eyes when he turned the stick around and inhaling once, twice, before opening them.

Derek didn’t cry unless someone he loved was dying, had forbidden himself to cry the entire time they were trying to conceive, but when he saw the little plus sign on the stick tears immediately spilled down his cheeks.

They were going to have a baby.

Derek was certain that hormones didn’t just get mixed up all of a sudden, but he really had no other way to explain why he was crying and laughing at the same time, and he almost missed the knock at the locked door.

“Derek? Melissa told me to come in and check on you, said you looked a bit out of it … Derek? Oh my god, are you crying? What’s wrong?! Derek!” Before Stiles could start pounding on the door and alert the rest of the pack Derek got up quickly and opened the door for his mate, dropping the pregnancy test on the counter as he went.

Stiles almost knocked him over in his haste to get into the bathroom, his hands immediately going up to hold Derek’s face and his eyes roaming all over his body, searching for injuries. “What’s wrong, please tell me what’s wrong,” Stiles said frantically, his panic lessening a bit when he realized Derek was smiling through the tears. “I’m alright,” he said. “Better than alright, even. Everything’s perfect,” he added, and because Stiles’ eyes were still fixed on him and he was not going to see the positive pregnancy test on the counter anytime soon, Derek reached up and peeled his mate’s hands away from his face gently, guiding them down towards his abdomen and placing his open palms just below his navel, his own hands coming to rest upon them.

“Everything’s perfect,” he repeated and Stiles suddenly went very still, his eyes darting to where his hands were softly pushing against Derek’s belly. It was still flat, there was really nothing to see yet, but when Stiles inhaled sharply and his heart rate skyrocketed, Derek knew he’d realized what had happened.

“Are you …” he began, voice barely above a whisper. “Are we … really?” he asked, his shocked expression morphing into a grin that was so full of happiness Derek almost felt like he was floating.

“I’m pregnant,” he said, and now Stiles was crying as well, because he’d waited a really long time to hear these words come out of Derek’s mouth.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered in wonderment, dropping down on his knees so that his face was level with Derek’s waist, pressing a soft kiss against the thin fabric of Derek’s shirt, right between their joined hands.

“Not just any baby,” Derek said and Stiles looked up at him, grinning happily. “That’s right,” he replied, his eyes shining with love as he looked back at Derek’s belly.

“It’s going to be the cutest, most beautiful baby in the entire universe.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally thought about writing one long story about Derek and Stiles’ journey to have a family, but decided to ease myself into the whole mpreg-writing thing instead. 
> 
> Therefore, be on the lookout for the sequel, appropriately titled: “Stiles and Derek Have a Baby”. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!


End file.
